


Letting You Go... Never

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity worrying about him as usual, Mild Angst, Missing Scene, Missing scene from episode 5x20, Oliver being stubborn as always, Oliver in 'Nobody carries my wifey in arms but me' mode since 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Missing scene from "Underneath". What happens right after Oliver and Felicity are rescued.





	Letting You Go... Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dearies!!
> 
> I gotta tell you that I'm in such great mood since I watched episode 5x20. So much that my muse got inspired (Thing that hadn't happened all season) to write this little fic. I hope you enjoy the reading!
> 
> One more thing: I want to thank my wonderful and talented beta, Lauren (AKA: Laurabelle2930). You're the best! Thank you for improving my writing :)

A stinging fear rushed through Felicity when the unthinkable happened. She slipped from Oliver’s back to a certain death. Her heart jumped to her throat as she fell, heading to the vent below, but Oliver caught her hand at the last second.

“You have to let me go,” she told him, noticing how much effort he was expending to hold her. Felicity fretted about the time and energy he was wasting, knowing he had nothing more to spare. The adrenaline that she’d injected into him was a palliative measure and would not last forever. If he didn’t let go both of them would fall, maybe even pulling Dig down with them and, that was something she wouldn’t— couldn’t allow. They had to live, no matter what. Even at the expense of her own life. “You have to let me go. You have to go!”

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” Oliver gritted out. Being deaf to her plea, something that didn’t surprise her, he drew strength from where only God knows and, pulled her up. She beheld his muscles tensing, and gazed gratefully upon his beautiful, sweaty face as it twisted in pain. He struggled to lift her up while her heart burned with unspoken gratitude. Felicity did her best not to be a dead weight and, helped him; so as soon as her other hand reached him, she could then clutch at his back, relieved him from further exertion.

“I know you hate it when I don’t listen to you,” he apologized further.

For once, she couldn’t be mad at him for it. All she wanted was to get out of there, and get him to a hospital before he bled out. Once he was all patched up, she could berate him for not listening to her, but now wasn’t the time.

“Rene, pull us up!” Diggle ordered.

She hung on tight to Oliver while they went up at a vertiginous speed, but as soon as they got to firm ground, she let him go. With worry twisting his features, he knelt beside her on the floor and he cupped her face, “Are you okay?”

Besides feeling the relief of being freed from the death trap that was now the bunker, an acute fear still lingered in her. Annoyance eventually seeped into the mix of emotions that was wreaking havoc inside her. She loved Oliver for the way he always put her well-being at the top of his priorities but, sometimes, Felicity wished that he thought a little bit more about himself first.

“I’m okay, but you’re not,” she told him, grabbing his arm. Then, she added to the others, “We need to take him to a hospital. Now.”

“I’m all r—” Felicity glared at him, and he froze, rethinking the lie that he intended to say. “Hospital, yeah. That sounds good,” Oliver muttered, bowing his head in exhaustion.

“Thought so,” she said, running her hand over his head and, giving him a tremulous smile.

“Guys, do you think that’s the best idea?” Dinah wondered. “If we do take Oliver there, everyone will ask how and, where Mayor Queen injured himself like that.”

“We can take him to A.R.G.U.S,” Lyla said as she approached them, with Curtis coming near at her heels. “I already have a medical team waiting.”

“Let’s go,” Oliver said.

To Felicity’s amazement and, eternal exasperation; Oliver tried to hoist her up in her arms. “What are you doing? Let go of me.”

“What does look like I’m d— Ungh!!”

It wasn’t too difficult to imagine that Oliver was in no conditions to make a single extra physical effort. He pushed himself beyond his limits for too long and, his body said no more. As soon as he tried to get on his feet with her as a cargo, he grunted in agony and, plunged back to the floor. 

“Oh, my God! Oliver!” she gasped, leaning over him as he lay on the floor, panting with his eyes shut tight. She put her hand on his chest, exactly where his heart throbbed faintly at a thousand miles per hour. “Stay with me, Oliver. Just hold on, okay”

“Help me get him up, Curtis,” Diggle said.

Each man grabbed one of Oliver’s arms and, pulled him up. Felicity cringed, hearing him moaning in pain, she swallowed hard, watching the blood pool formed upon the floor in the same spot where Oliver had been lying. “Hurry,” she whispered as she watched the three men walking away. John and Curtis did most of it, while Oliver stumbled along.

“Come on, Blondie,” Rene said, “you should be checked out, too.”

She almost refused. She was fine, after all but, it gave her the opportunity to go with Oliver and be sure that he held on until he got to the doctors. Rene carried her to the A.R.G.U.S’ SUV parked outside and, helped her to settled in the back seat. The same seat in which Oliver was sitting on.

Once they were settled, the rest of the team got in a second van, except Lyla, who was at the wheel, and John, who went as copilot. As the caravan navigated in the traffic, Felicity took Oliver’s hand and squeezed. He turned his head toward her and opened his eyes. 

“Hold on a bit more, okay. We’re almost there.”

He nodded and, clutched her hand weakly. “Don’t let go,” he whispered.

Tightening her grasp on his hand, she promised him, “Never.” 


End file.
